<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Migraine by spaceflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908209">Migraine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflower/pseuds/spaceflower'>spaceflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Carmen deserves a raise, Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Lawyer Husbands, M/M, Queer Rafael, Sonny being Sonny, lgbtq+, mention of case, no beta we die like warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflower/pseuds/spaceflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael has a migraine, Sonny comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written in such a long time, be easy on me, please. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael could feel the migraine coming along, the throbbing behind his right eye slowly made its presence be known. He tried to ignore it while he continued to go over the case files before court early next week. This case was going to be political, both sides of the political spectrum were going to use it to push their agendas. He was getting pressure from the higher-ups to not screw this case up, which added to his already high-stress levels. He hated any case that involved anyone from the LGBTQ+ community, it hit close to home for him, and his husband, Sonny. </p>
<p>Half an hour later he started to feel nausea, surrendering he reached into the desk drawer and grabbed his bottle of migraine medication, that his doctor prescribed to him nearly two years ago, and put one in his mouth, and took a drink of water, swallowing the pill. His migraines were usually manageable, but within the last few years, they got to the point where they happen nearly every day and took him out for hours on end. The migraines were starting to affect his job, Sonny was the one who told him he needed to see a neurologist. Since then, he finally had them under control again, none of them knocking him out. But this one, this one he knew was going to be bad. </p>
<p>The fluorescent lights in his office and the warm sunshine coming from his windows were starting to irritate him. Last year he changed the cheap blinds that would always have a light peak through it, to blackout ones, he needed the darkness that his old ones couldn’t provide. Getting up from his chair faster than he intended, he felt a wave of dizziness wash through him, putting his left hand on the desk to stabilize him, using his free hand to massage his temple. The throbbing in his head got worse by the minute. Walking over to the window, he pulled the blinds shut. </p>
<p>He made his way over to his door, opening it, Carmen looked up from her computer, seeing his face she knew right away what he was about to ask her. This was the routine for them. Rafael was grateful to have someone like Carmen as his secretary, he doesn’t know where he would be without her. </p>
<p>“Carmen, do not let anyone into my office unless it's an emergency, that’s including the squad. Call Buchannan secretary and reschedule our meeting to Monday, please.” </p>
<p>Carmen nodded, “Yes sir, I’ll get right on it. Did you take anything for your migraine?” </p>
<p> “You sound just like Sonny, but yes I took the medication. It should be kicking in soon. I’ll be resting until it does.” He smiled softly at her, “Thank you” </p>
<p>Stepping back into his office, closing the door behind him and turning the lights off leaving him in darkness. His sensitivity to light was one of the worst things about getting migraines. He made his way to the leather couch, taking off his suit jacket, falling face first, the coolness of the leather hitting his warm skin. He pulled his jacket over his head to block out any remaining light. The last thing he remembered was closing his eyes, only intending to rest. </p>
<p>He felt a cold sensation on the base of his neck, and fingers running through his hair, slowly waking him up, his head in someone's lap. Turning onto his back, the ice pack falling away from his neck, he looked up and saw Sonny. “Mhmm, Sonny.”</p>
<p>“Hello, sweetheart, did you enjoy your nap? How’s your headache?” Sonny asked in a soft voice, not wanting to be too loud for his husband, he grabbed the ice pack and returned it to where its suppose to be, then placed his fingers back into Rafael’s hair.</p>
<p>Still half asleep, Rafael rubs his eyes, “How did you know? Did Carmen tell you?” Sonny nodded, “Of course she did.” </p>
<p>“She called me to let us know not to stop by, and when I asked why, she told me. You haven’t had one this bad in a long time. I came over right away. I stopped by your favorite restaurant and got you some soup, I know you don’t eat when you’re dealing with this, but you need something in your system.” </p>
<p>Rafael grabbed Sonny’s free hand, pulling it into his chest, “When did you get here?”</p>
<p>Pulling his hand away from Rafael’s hair, pulling a small whine from the older man, Sonny checked his watch, “About 45 minutes ago, give or take. When I came in, you looked so peaceful and were finally getting some sleep, I didn’t want to disturb you. You needed the sleep, you haven’t been sleeping well since we got this case.” Rafael frowned. </p>
<p>“Neither have you, Cariño. This case brings up a lot of horrible memories for the both of us.” </p>
<p>“I know, but you will make sure the jury will see him for who he really is and they will put him away for a long time, everything will be okay Rafi. I promise.” Sonny’s fingers returned to Rafael’s hair, it was one of his favorite places to touch him, Rafael enjoyed it, it always grounded him. </p>
<p>Rafael sighed, “I hope you’re right. I haven’t felt this much pressure about a case in a long time. I just want to get the victims justice, it’s the least I can do. But just looking through the case files,” Rafael paused, trying to find the right words to say, “The things he did to them, just because of who they are, it angers me. Times are changing and this shit still happens. I always worry that something will happen to you anytime you go out.” </p>
<p>Sonny leaned down to place a soft kiss on Rafael’s forehead, “I know Rafael. Walking onto the last crime scene, seeing what he left behind, it made me want to catch him more than ever. I won’t begin to try to understand why some people are still like that, they just have too much hatred in their hearts. They can’t stand to see people being happy and living their truth. I know how much you worry, and I know it gets worse when I have to go undercover, but I promise I will always do everything I can to come home to you. I love you, forever.”</p>
<p>They fell into silence, enjoying each other’s company. Rafael’s migraine is still present, he can feel it getting stronger. The ice pack was no longer cold, he grabbed it and threw it onto the table. He saw the soup Sonny mentioned, it has long since gotten cold. He slowly sat up and faced Sonny, Sonny looking at him with concern and love, Rafael smiled weakly at him.</p>
<p>“You should head home for the day, heat up the soup, drink some water and get some more rest,” He saw that Rafael was about to protest, he never liked leaving work early. “Rafa, you can’t do much when you feel like this. It’s 3:00 pm, you would only be leaving a few hours early. You have been pulling long nights for weeks, it won’t hurt to leave early once.” </p>
<p>Sonny was right, and Rafael knew it. He has always pulled late nights, starting from when he was at Harvard, he worked harder than anyone in the D.A’s office. His high conviction rate proved it. </p>
<p>“I’ll be home in a few hours, I have to finish up a few things back at the precinct. I’ll wake you up when I get home, I’ll draw you a bath if you’re feeling up for it, or we can just lay in bed together, yeah?”</p>
<p>“You are too good to me mi sol, te amo. I will see you at home."</p>
<p>“I love you too, Rafa”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>